A whole new life
by LOSTinwonderland22
Summary: 16 year old Scarlett was raped and it resulted in a baby. 9 months after her son, Aaron, was born her family move to Forks.She soon meets the cullens, makes friends and falls in love with Jasper but what happens when Aarons father turns up? First fanfic.


I Don't Own Twilight or any of its characters. This is my first Fanfic so please be nice!

* * *

"We're here" My sisters' voice broke my concentration. I looked up from my book and out the car window just in time to see the "WELCOME TO FORKS" sign.  
"So what do you think?" My older sister Zoe asked. "It's small and grey." Answered my little sister Lexi. "Oxford is better."  
"Don't knock it Lex, we haven't seen any of it yet." Zoe said, quickly glancing at her. Zoe was driving us up to our new home in Forks, Washington state. My mum and dad had already been here for a week setting up the house and making sure all the furniture arrived. Zoe said she would bring us over the following weekend.

My sister was 21 years old and back in England she was studying Psychology. My younger sister was 10 and a pain in the neck. "What do you think, Scar?" I broke away from my thoughts of home and looked at the back of her head. "Looks great." I saw my sisters' eyebrow rise as she looked at me in the mirror, "You know you could sound more enthusiastic Scarlett". "It looks so amazing! I can't wait!" I said it with an overly fake high-pitched voice and a big smile. "Ha! Well I bet Aaron likes it" Her eyes shifted to the sleeping 9 month old in the car seat next to me. "Yeah he looks ecstatic." I said, touching his hair. "Aw Aaron, your mummy's being a grump"  
I rolled my eyes and went back to my book. I was 15 when I got pregnant with Aaron and 16 when he was born. I turn 17 next month.

The car slowed down and we turned on to a gravel drive. I put my book in my bag and looked out the window. We were coming up a long drive way and I could just about see the house. The main thing I noticed was trees surrounded us. I guessed the house was set back in the forest. Zoe pulled up to the house and I saw my dad's jeep in the open garage. A car I didn't recognise was parked off to the side.

My mum came running down the steps and flung her arms around Lexi as she got out the front seat.  
"Oh my baby! I've missed you so much!" She kissed her head then embraced Zoe in the same hug. "How was the flight?" Zoe and Lexi babbled on about the flight while I got out the car and walked round the other side the get my baby. I opened the door and undid the straps. I gently stroked his cheek til he stirred "Hello little man" I whispered, smiling as he stretched. I picked him up and cradled him in my arms as I walked over to my mum. She smiled, kissing my head then she kissed Aaron.  
"He looks so big when you hold him like that" she stroked his hand and smiled at me.

My mum wasn't always so kind about Aaron. When he was first born she refused to acknowledge him, calling him a rape baby. Yes, Aaron was a result of rape but it wasn't his fault and it wasn't mine. I know that now but back then I blamed myself. I hadn't told them I was pregnant til I was in labour. You can imagine the shock. My mum had thought I had an eating disorder for the 9ish months I was pregnant because I was eating more and throwing up. I also wore baggy clothes trying to hide my bump and I had changed in personality. I guess I can see how she came to that assumption.  
My dad walked out of the garage looking sweaty and called over to us.  
"Hey kids! Like the house?" The reason we had moved to Forks was for my fathers' job. He works with the environment, making sure no one impacts it too much. He was sent here by his boss to study Forks and its surrounding towns. We're guaranteed at least 2 years here.  
"Looks huge! Wares my room?" Asked Lexi running up to him.  
"Go and find out kiddo"  
"How will I know." She asked frowning. I sighed and looked down at my beautiful son, my arms starting to ache being stuck in this position. He was already fast asleep again. "Well you're stuffs already in there." Dad said smiling.  
"You unpacked for us?" Zoe asked, sounding panicked.  
"Not for you ZoZo." I saw her cringe at the nickname.  
"Don't call me that dad! I'm too old." I saw a hint of a smile though and so did dad.  
Aaron grunted and shifted a bit in my arms. "Okay well did you set up his cot? He needs to sleep some more." I said moving towards the steps. "We set up his cot and that's it. Everything else is in boxes." Mum said, following me.

The entrance to the house was huge. The first thing you saw was a massive staircase that split into two on the way up. The floor was basic wood but the stairs were carpeted in cream. I looked left and saw an oak door. "The kitchen" Mum said walking over to open it. I saw some marble counters and a cooker. "Very nice" I said.  
"And over there" She said walking to the opposite side of the hall to another door "Is the family room, down there is the study, your dads study." Okay, that meant keep out. "And over here" she said walking behind the staircase and to another door "Is the washroom I think you call them that here" Ah so a downstairs loo.

I started up the stairs and hesitated when I got to the spilt. "Right or left?" I called down, not too loudly though; I didn't want to wake Aaron. "Left" She called up then Lexi ran past me, going right. "Excuse me" I muttered as I took the left stairs.  
I got to a landing where the cream carpet was continued and tired the first door. It was a cupboard with some cleaning stuff in. Okay, next door. This one was the other side of the hall and was Zoe's room; I could tell by the pink and yellow fleece half hanging out a box. It was a big room with pale blue walls. I could just see a bathroom through a crack in a door at the back of the room. I shifted Aaron to one arm for a moment to stretch my other then cradled him again.

I turned back to the hall and there was only one door left. It was at the end of the hall and directly opposite the stairs. I walked down to it and turned to knob. Yup this was my room. The first thing I noticed was Aaron's cot and changing table in the far corner by a big window. I walked over and looked in the cot, my mum had made it and put some toys in there. I smile at his face as I pulled the cover back and put him in. He opened his eyes for a few seconds then fell back into sleep. I stood watching him for a moment then decided to unpack. My room was slightly bigger than Zoes' but hey! I had a baby. I walked over to a door the other side of the room to the window and looked it. It was a small en-suite with the basic shower/bath, sink and toilet with a small cabinet full of toiletries. I closed the door and moved to another door a few feet away. This one was a walk in cupboard. I say walk in but its more like a stand with one leg in and one leg out cupboard. Not that big, but I couldn't complain.

I turned round and took a real look at my new room. It was the same pale blue as my sisters but my mum had already put some of my posters up, My Chemical Romance, Paramore, and Green Day. My floor was bare wood with some deep purple and black fluffy rugs dotted around. Aaron's cot was at an angle in the corner and the changing unit next to it flat against the wall. My window was massive and had my black curtains already up. They looked a bit out of place in a pale blue room but I liked the unique look. The windowsill was low but narrow and painted white. My old bed had been left in England; my new bed was a double with a black steel frame. It looked pretty awesome. I opened a box labelled, BEDDING, and pulled out the content. There were two duvet covers, some pillowcase and sheets. The rest was Aaron's cot stuff. I chose my black and white checked cover and matching pillowcases then made my bed (the duvet and pillows were new and already on the bed). I stood back and smiled, then it dropped when I looked at all the other boxes I had to unpack. I looked down at my watch it read 12:39pm.

I finished unpacking by 2pm. Aaron was awake, and after a nappy change, was playing happily in his cot. I folded down the last box and set it against the others then I dragged the lot into the hall and put the pile next to the boxes Zoe had put out. I knocked on her already open door and saw her sitting on the floor surrounded by CDs.  
"Should I bother put these in order?" she asked her back still to me. "Nah, just chuck them on the shelf" I said leaning against the doorframe. " Ha yeah okay" She said as she got up and walked over to me. "Like what I did with the room?" I glanced round and saw she'd rearranged some furniture and put posters up. "Sure, looks good."  
She rolled her eyes and went back to scoop up the CDs. I turned to go back to my room and check on Aaron.

He was using the sides of the cot to stand and smiled as I walked up to him. "Hello my baby" I said as I picked him up and smelt his wonderful smell. I sat him on my hip and left my room, crossing the hall and headed down the stairs til I got to the split then went up the right side to have a snoop around. I headed to the first door and it was open showing a big bathroom. Opposite was my parent's room (It was easy to guess) and down the hall on the same side was Lexi's room (Again it was easy to guess by the Pink walls). The door opposite Lexi's was another small room, plainly decorated with cream and gold. It was the spare room my mum had told my gran about back in England. Aaron made a whining noise and I knew he was hungry. "Time for food I think." I said as a walked back down both sets of stairs and into the hall.

There was a great smell coming from the kitchen and that's were I headed. I pushed the door open and walked into a big open room. The walls were lined with counters and appliances and painted peach. There was a pine table in the middle of the room with 6 chairs surrounding it, I noticed Aaron's highchair and put him in it. I strapped him in and kissed his head. I saw my mum through the French doors, talking to my dad in the garden. I walked over to the stove and saw tomato soup. "Want some?" mum asked as she walked in the room. "Course" I replied smiling then went to the fridge to get Aaron something.

"I've already made some baby rice and mashed squash." My mum said putting a bowl down on the table. I went and sat next to Aaron and started to feed him. He made a funny face when he ate some squash. "Yummy huh?" I asked with a laugh. He smiled back at me and took another bite. My mum put a bowl of soup and a drink for Aaron in front of me then called the others. Lexi came skipping into the room and sat down opposite me and poked her tongue out. "Er, why?" I asked frowning at her.  
"My room is big but I don't get my own bathroom!" She moaned.  
"So? Your ten you don't need one"  
"I poop too" she snapped and poked her tongue out again.  
"Lovely thing to say over lunch." Zoe said, sitting down next to me with a bowl.  
"Where's mine?" Lexi yelled.  
"Here" Mum said, plonking a bowl down. "Don't be a brat."  
"I thought you liked your room Lex" Dad asked as he walked to the fridge to grab a beer then sat with mum at the table.  
"I do but I want a bathroom"  
"You have one down the hall now shut up and eat." Mum said with an edge to her voice.

We ate in silence and after everyone was finished and I'd fed Aaron, everyone went their separate ways. "Wait" Mum said just as I was walking out the door with Aaron.  
"I have something to tell you." I walked back to the table and sat down with Aaron on my lap. "Yeah?" My mum sat opposite me and looked serious. Oh god what had I done? "Two things, One there's a car in the drive way and it's yours" Okay…wasn't expecting that. "And two, School." Oh yes, the old School debate. After Aaron was born I stopped going to school to look after him. My mum had hated that; she actually had hated the fact that I had kept him. I sure she was glad I had now but back then she was livid.

"What about it?" I asked, playing dumb. I buried my face in Aaron's dark hair and inhaled. "Are you going back? Look, hear me out. I called and they said you could do a program where you go in 3 days a week."  
"And Aaron?" I asked looking up at her.  
"You would only do 4 classes in each day, your day would end at lunch."  
"Yes." I said slightly pissed. "What about Aaron?"  
"Well I have a job at the library starting soon so I think a childminder."  
"NO" I said clearly. I didn't want my baby looked after by a stranger.  
"I know okay? Me and your father know your feelings but I want you to have a chance at a life, Scar".  
"I have a life!"  
"Look! We'll find a real nice person okay? You wouldn't start til after September anyway. That gives you under a month to find someone".  
I sighed and hugged Aaron closer. "I'll think about it okay?"  
"That's all I ask." She said looking at Aaron.  
Suddenly a smile tugged at my mouth. "A car?" I asked standing up.  
"Yeah I thought you'd like to drive…legally." She said smiling. I'd driven a few times before when I was younger.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I looked at my new car and helped my mum cook dinner. I bathed Aaron and put him to bed at 7pm, planning on reading a book for a few hours but instead I sat on my bed and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and i plan on writing more =]


End file.
